The happiness of Ryan Atwood
by wingster55
Summary: After the whole scene with Volchok everyone expected Ryan Atwood to start living again. Unfortunately this wasn't the case. Is there anyone that can get him out his rut?
1. Chapter 1

_7 months ago_

_Marissa Cooper's funeral. _

So here she was. The one funeral she never thought she would have to attend. Looking around she saw so many people who she didn't know. She kept out of sight so no one would see her either. She saw what she presumed to be Marissa's family, she saw that girl Summer giving a tearful eulogy. She saw the Cohen family unusually somber. The one person she didn't see was Ryan Atwood.

For months she tried to find out how he was, where he was and how he was handling Marissa's death. Unfortunately the Cohens' weren't telling or they just didn't know. She vowed to keep trying and make him laugh again.

_Present Day_

Ryan Atwood felt empty. The whole business with Volchok was done for good but somehow he didn't feel any better. He didn't feel any worse either. He knew that the Cohens', Summer, hell even Julie were worried. He no longer got frustrated at Seth, he no longer laughed at Sandy's jokes, he didn't find himself amused at the back and forth of Seth and Summer. He had the same reaction for all of these events: emptiness. He doubted anything would make him laugh or cry again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan was in the pool house trying to watch a movie when Seth walked in.

Seth: Ryan, Halo for old times sakes? You know you want to.

In fact Ryan did not want to play but at the same time he didn't want to refuse.

Ryan: Sure Seth I feel liking winning today.

Ten minutes later he did just that: win

Seth waited for the post win gloating stare, which never came.

Ryan: Good game Seth. I was planning on watching a movie if you're interested.

Seth: No thanks man, I think I'm gonna call Summer.

He leaves the pool house taking a worried glance back at Ryan

_Kitchen_

Sandy: I told you that it wouldn't work

Kirsten: Nothing we seem to do is working

Seth: I guess for the first time since I've known Ryan I feel like I don't know him at all. And if we don't who does?

Sandy: I don't know, but if this person exists I hope he or she knocks on our door sooner than later.

Just then the phone rings.

Sandy: That works too.

He answers the phone.

Sandy: Cohen Residence, may I know whose calling?

_Bar where Ryan used to work. _

Looking around she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the strong smell of alcohol and smoke in the bar. She briefly wondered why Ryan had chosen to work here, while making her way toward the bartender.

Bartender: Can I help you?

Mystery Girl: Yes I'm looking for Ryan Atwood. I was told he works here.

Bartender: Not anymore sweetheart. He packed up and moved back home

MG: To the Cohens?

Bartender: Yes, you know he comes back sometimes to watch a fight. Shame he doesn't fight anymore himself. I can tell him that you've come if you leave a name.

She leaves wordlessly from the bar.

_Her apartment_

Fighting. So he got involved in some sort of underground fight club. She reached for her phone to call the Cohen house.

Sandy: Cohen Residence, may I know whose calling?

MG: Hi Mr. Cohen, it's me again.

Sandy: …Hi Theresa

Theresa: I heard he was living with you guys again. Is it ok if I come by to see him soon?

Sandy: It's perfectly ok now. As a matter of fact we were just talking about you. Why don't you come bye tomorrow?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Really sorry for the looong delay but life as well as other fics took over.

Anyways here is Chapter 3

_Next Day_

_Ryan is working at the restaurant, when a familiar figure wanders toward him. _

Ryan: Taylor what brings you here?

Taylor: I was looking for Seth but the guy at the comic book shop said he had today off. Could you help me with something?

Ryan: Taylor I'm really busy here and-

Taylor: Ryan all you have to do is sign this paper and I can get a divorce.

Ryan: Is this in French? I'm not doing it, who knows what you could be making me do.

He retreats to the bar before she can say anything.

Later at the Cohen house: Dinner is about to be served

Kirsten: Ryan can you set the table for 5 please?

Ryan: 5?

Seth: Yes we are hosting a guest tonight apparently. Speaking of which Taylor was upset you wouldn't help her out.

Theresa: The Ryan Atwood I know wouldn't have refused a damsel in distress.

Ryan: Theresa.

Pool House after a very silent and awkward dinner

Theresa: It's good to see you again

Ryan: Yea? Not gonna run out on me when I actually need your help are you?

Theresa: Ryan-

Ryan: No, I'll always appreciate what your mom did for me in Chino but after everything I did for you in Chino and Newport you can't be there for me for one moment? Say hello to our son.

Theresa leaves, nearly in tears, not noticing what Ryan said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cohen House

Seth: So Ryan getting upset is a good thing?

Sandy: Absolutely. Look Ryan hasn't been showing any emotions since Thanksgiving. It's like he's just been going through the motions. Him responding to something is a good sign.

Later that night

Seth: Ryan it's 1:30. What are you still doing up?

Ryan: Not really tired Seth. Actually I haven't been for a while now.

Seth: Alright well until that happens I'll watch some movies with you until you fall asleep.

One hour later

Seth is asleep on the couch. Ryan is awake but slightly drowsy.

Another hour later

Both are now asleep on the couch, each dreaming of beautiful brunettes albeit for different reasons.

Several days later.

Taylor approaches Ryan in the restaurant

Taylor: Well Ryan Atwood I came to wish you farewell.

Ryan: Yea, you going somewhere?

Taylor: Well thanks to your stubborn refusal to help me, I have no choice but to return to France where my husband is.

Ryan is stunned beyond words.

Taylor: Well now I must go say goodbye to Seth.

She leaves before the tears fall. Ryan watches her leave.

Theresa: Seems like you've really let her down.

Ryan: Yea well what can I do.

Theresa: I talked to her earlier, all you had to do was sign a piece of paper. The old Ryan Atwood would have gone above the call of duty.

Ryan: And what good did that do? Bruises? Hospital visits? Besides isn't this why you walked out a few months back?

Theresa: Ryan I never said you shouldn't help people out, all I wanted is for you to stop fighting. I was wrong to leave you behind, I admit it. But don't take what I did out on somebody else.

They stare at each other for a few seconds. Taylor walks by, head held down.

Ryan: Taylor! Wait up. I'll sign your little paper now.

Taylor: It's too late Ryan. My husband's attorney is waiting for me right- oh here he comes now.

Thinking quickly Ryan leans forward and kisses Taylor.

Ryan: Taylor can't go to Paris to her husband, because….I like her

Attorney: Well I have my doubts about your love, but clearly you have been unfaithful Mademoiselle Townsend. I will inform Henri about this…development.

He leaves leaving behind a seemingly nonchalant Ryan, a stunned into a rare silence Taylor and a slightly jealous Theresa.


End file.
